ReACT: Black Vow
by Piyototo
Summary: Far away in VocaClustoid, a place where all the Vocaloids live, something unusual happened. A blonde, Rin, had travel from VocaClustoid to Earth, and locate on Tokyo, to avoid his boyfriend who cheated her. But living in Tokyo wasn't as easy as she thought. Will she able to keep on living?What about her boyfriend? What will happen?
1. Prologue : The Right or Wrong Decision

**Hello and thanks for everyone who are reading this fanfiction. This is my first fanfiction so there's lots of mistake...I think. And my beta reader was so busy that she couldn't help me. Who knows what is she busying with what, maybe her love life?**

**I have this story in my mind long time ago, so I want to type it. Rin and Len in my favourite couple, so if you seen any others stories written by me ,(hopefully) Rin and Len will be the first character.**

* * *

_**Narrator's POV**_

A blond petit stormed into her room, while her eyes was filled with tears, and they were seconds from pouring out. She can't, or wouldn't accept that shocking moment she had just saw.

First then, she saw Miku, a teal-haired girl who she had only known for weeks in the hospital confessing her love to a blonde, which happened to be her boyfriend, Len.

And even worst, Len had _agreed _to bring her on a date, even though he has a girlfriend, even though _she_ is his girlfriend, or better, she _**was**_ his girlfriend. Yet, he kissed Miku behind her. Yes, they _kissed_.

Hatsune Miku, the twin-tailed girl she hated with passion, was hospitalized for trying to commit suicide by stabbing a knife to herself because her boyfriend, or rather fiancée, Kaito had cheated on her with her best friend, Luka. The story between Rin, Len and Miku was just a re-act of Kaito, Miku and Luka, except Miku wasn't Rin's bestfriend, and she'll never be one.

_Why? Just only a few weeks, yet you had already fell for Miku. Why Len, why? Am I so bad? Am I too childish? Or am I too rude towards you? Why you just wouldn't tell me? Why you just said that I'm the perfect girl in the world? Why did you lie to me? You promised me that you'll stay by my side forever, then you're the one who leave first. Why?_

Thinking those things was making Rin hurt even more. She stumbled to the hospital, where Len had met eyes wasn't shiny like before, but replaced by dull and cold one which was filled with hatred and despair.

* * *

_**Rin's POV**_

Then here I am, the rooftop of the hospital. My eyes was red and puffy from crying.

_I always believed that we could understand each other's feelings, more and better than anyone else. Our dream, or rather, mine, was slowly fading away._

Here, the place Len had met Miku, the place where Miku confessed to Len. What if…. What if I didn't bring Len here? Will this ending change? Or they are destined to be together? Am I the one who was preventing them from meeting?

_Wasting so much time pointlessly, building the same sandcastle, even though they will get destroyed by the waves, yet, I am still building one till today._

At least…at least they didn't met so soon, then I can enjoy my time with Len, but then, every nice thing will come to an end, wasn't that what they said?

_It's like a hole. A hole surrounding by darkness. No, more like I'm the hole, swallowing the darkness all alone._

I looked down to the street. The cars are driving with such a speed, most of them were chit-chating with their loves, or families. Everything looked so peaceful. If I jumped down right now, will this scene continue? Will the street stained with my blood?

_Am I going to end my life so soon? _

Of course. You have no idea how much does it hurt. Seeing Miku and Len doing those lovey-dovey couple actions disgust me. I mean, who wouldn't?

Then, a thought struck me.

_Because of him, do I need to pay for my life? Does him worth it?_

Because of him, I paid for my life…? Why am I such an idiot? Why would I wanted to commit suicide because of him? He doesn't worth me. He's not the someone who will love and care for me, but instead, he cheated me.

If I jumped down from here, he probably wouldn't care. All the while he had _her_ in his mind. I was just doing this to get his attention, wasn't I? Commiting suicide just to get your boyfriend's attention, that sounds crazy for you, doesn't it? But for me, it doesn't. Why you ask, you weren't me, you don't know the pain I was feeling. Of course you don't.

Then, who do I have now? Probably not Len and Miku, and Luka, or Gakupo. What about Rion?

Rion, my only friend. The only one I can I go to Rion for advice?

_Yes, she's your bestfriend after all. Bestfriend don't cheat on you._

She's my bestfriend right? I should trust my best friend.

* * *

I knock on Rion's room.

"Come in," I heard Rion said.

"Hey Rion," I greeted Rion with my voice slightly croaked because of the crying. Whose voice wouldn't?

"Oh, hey Ri—RIN WHAT THE HECK HAD HAPPENED?!" She greeted me back but only to saw me with my red and puffy face after lots of crying.

'_Don't comfort me, everything will be even worse if you comfort me…'_

"Nothing, nothing happened," was my replied.

But after a few words of comfort from Rion, I eventually broke down. I was wetting Rion's outfit. They were all stained with my tears.

I let go of her, sat on her bed, but those tears doesn't seem that they'll stop soon, and kept streaming down my face.

"H-He cheated me with Miku," I choked out.

"Who? Oh, ? HIM?!" She totally freak out.

I told her everything , including _that part_.(A/N : The kiss part duh.) I can saw her hand clenching tightly and it was shaking slightly.

The more I tell, the more the tears streaming down my cheek.

"There, there. No more crying Rin. Everything will end soon,that jerk will get what he deserve," she gave me a smile, a smile that she always gave me, no matter how bad the situation was.

"_Len Kagamine, you're so dead,"_ I could heard her mumbled.

"R-Rion,"

"Hmmmm..?"

"Could you….help me with something?" I asked.

"Of course, weren't that what bestfriend for?" she replied, still with that smile on her.

* * *

"Rin, are you sure you're going to do this? Not that I'm didn't warn you, but you can only come back to VocaClustoid after 3-4 years staying on Earth. You'll need to think twice." She warned me.

"I am sure." I said with a harsh voice.

"Okay then. As your bestfriend, I need to support you," she said while went searching something in her drawer."—here, this can protect you from danger, and you can also contact me with it. I can tell you everything if you want, you know." She winked at me while handing me a necklace.

I smiled at her. _My first smile today_.

* * *

"Now, are you ready Rin?"

"Never ready than now I am," I smirked at her.

"Then, I guess…. bye Rin. Remember, when you arrive there, contact me. Don't act like you're from a village or what, act like you've been staying there for a long time. Also, don't talk to strangers, except the one in school. Find a job. Rent a home. Register for school. Make friends. This is the list you need to do." She handed me a list of to-do list.

_WOW._

" I know I sounded like a mother, but Rin, you're my bestfriend, I don't want someone to harm you.I care for you, not like that jerk. Now, luggage ready?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Food and drinks?"

"Yes."

"Tokyo's city map?"

"Yes."

"Necklace?"

"What?"

"That necklace I gave you, smartass."

"Yes." I said while pouting. She giggled.

"Stop with that look. Okay now, ready to go?"

"Rion, I'll miss you." I feel like I am going to cry out now.

"So do I." That cheerful smile on her face was replaced with a sad one when she said that. Poor Rion, having a troublesome friend like me.

She turned around and faced the wall beside the shelf that she put in her room for her Rion used her year 2095's magic and opened a portal for me.

WOW. It's beautiful! It was filled with rainbow colours, and it was shiny.

"Rin, I am not sure where you will get when you arrived there, but I will try my best to locate you at Tokyo, and also in a safe place in Tokyo, like a hotel or what."

I grinned.

"That's why you're my bestest friend. Bye for now Rion. Will call you when I arrived there." I replied as I gave her a last hug, then I walked in the portal.

"That jerk, he will get it." I heard Rion mumbled, along with a hidden smirk in her voice.

How will my life be after I arrived Tokyo? Will it be easy? But for now, I know that I no longer need to face Len anymore. Peace.

Now,

Bye, VocaClustoid.

Hello, Tokyo.

* * *

**Again, thanks for those who read this story. I will try to update as fast as I could.**

**If you review I will be very grateful, but if you don't, I don't mind, I just want to get rid of this idea on my mind.**

**See you again next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1 : Nice to meet you, Tokyo

**Uhh, thanks for those who reviewed, followed and favourited. Here comes chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Just in case you don't know, Rion is a Vocaloid. She is _not_ my fanmade character or what. I noticed her lacked of stories, so I decided to use her as one of the character in this stories. Plus, she's a girl from year 2095, and it will be easier cause she can uses magic and bring Rin to Tokyo. I love her voice, too.**

******Thanks Takumisa-chan for checking my mistakes!**

**Disclaimer : I didn't own Vocaloids nor Tokyo.**

* * *

**_Narrator's POV_**

Somewhere in Tokyo on midnight, a blonde girl magically appeared on the street. Though, fortunately for her, there was no one on the street, they were all in their house snuggling in their bed, sleeping soundly.

But for the blond girl, Rin, she was all alone, without any friends or relatives here, all alone.

There's only one thing she knew right now : Tokyo wasn't what she thinks it was. It was full of competition here. It wasn't a place for her who doesn't know anything to live. However, she can't turn back. A decision is a decision, it can't changed by anything. Moreover, if she went back to VocaClustoid, she will have to face Len, wasn't that a worse nightmare for her?

So, whether she's strong enough, tough enough to face this world, she has to go on, or else we wouldn't call this life. This is what life for, for training you into a tough and strong one, not a weakling.

* * *

_**Rin's POV**_

I magically appeared on the street somewhere in Tokyo, and I said _magically._ I FREAKING MAGICALLY APPEARED ON THE-WHO-KNOWS-WHERE, along with my luggage. Blah, who knows how does Rion did that.

Dear Rion, I truly admire you.

Hmmm, where am I? The guide board _(A/N :I have no idea what does it called.)_ on the end of the street said that I was at, ah yes, Yoyogi Park* (代々木公園). I remembered that Rion told me that this park was once a training base for the _Imperial Japanese Army, _later the Washington Heights housing area for Occupation Of Japan, then the lodgings for the contestants in Tokyo Olympics ( year 1964, Summer ). Who knows how the heck does she got these information, meh, I have no idea too.

Speaking of that, why does the street was _empty_? It's only like, 1:45p.m. only, does humans go to sleep so early? But it was only noon, wasn't that a bit _**early**_? And why was the sky looked so dark? It's it going to rain soon? Damn, I didn't have an umbrella, since VocaClustoid never rain, _don't even ask me how did we get water_. It even don't have four season, just everyday summer, summer, summer and summer.

Then something caught my eye. The clock tower. I looked at it, it reads

12:45

.

.

.

.

A.M.?! What is going on here? It's already 12:45a.m. here while my watch read 1:45p.m. See the difference? If I changed my watch into a.m. it will be much better.

Then come to think of it, I am on Earth, not VocaClustoid, their rotation are not the same, of course. I know that our rotation is slower that the Earth, I've learned that in Anura**, or what you guys call, Science.

Using my genius mind, I can calculate my age on Earth.

If VocaClustoid is slower than Earth by 1.991803278688525, that means I have to times my age by that number, and we will get 15. That's settled then, I'm 15 years old from now on!

Come to think of it, I haven't phoned Rion since my arrival. Might as well call her, or she will,

-freak out, thinking something happened to me

-scold me like I am a dog

-all of above

Like you guys don't know the answer. Duh, obviously, the answer is the third one. If I didn't call her now, she would most probably doubt her own magic, and goes "Ahhhhhhh I sent Rin to the wrong planet! What should I do? Ahhhhhh!" That's a normal Rion, everyone know that.

I took out the necklace, trying to figure out how does it works.

Now then I noticed it, the necklace was in a star shape, with a lavender jewel on the center, also in a star shape. The jewel was surrounded by a thin layer of silver, and when you pressed the button on the bottom, the jewel will pop up, inside was just a watch, or that's everyone saw. But actually, the clock is some connector, once I on it, on Rion's side it will begin to ring, just like normal telephone. When Rion picks up, and taddaaa, we can speak to each other like using a telephone, but telephone can't call to the other planet, so we decided to use this, or rather, _Rion_ decided to use this.

I should totally dial Rion right now…..

"Ah, Rio—"

"_RIN KAGAMINE YOU KNOW YOU ALMOST SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME. I THOUGHT I SENT YOU SOMEWHERE ELSE LIKE THE TOILET AND NOT TOKYO! I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME RIGHT AFTER YOUR ARRIVAL DIDN'T I? NOW LO—_" She screamed directly to me. Ouch.

"Okay Rion, stop. My bad for not calling you. Look, I am pretty fine here. Nothing happened. I am at somewhere, err, Koyogi Park, ahh, Yoyogi Park! Not sure what to do now though."

"_Yoyogi Park? Ahh, that park. I love it so much, because of the history it holds. And not sure? Are you serious? Go and find a place to sleep you idiot, I don't think you want to sleep on the street. Ha, it rhymes._"

"Okay. So uhh, where do I sleep? A hotel or budget inn?"

"_Damn, I faceplamed. If you don't want to find spiders in your room at midnight, stay at the hotel. If you want, go to stay at the budget inn. It can save you half of the money you spend a night in hotel_."

Spiders in my room? Ewwww, disgusting, no. But come to think of it, inn can save me a lot. I can stay 2 days in the inn but only 1 day in the hotel.

"It's settled then! I'll stay in the budget inn cause it's cheaper." I chirped out.

"_Wow, when did the Rin I know become so economize, huh? You sure you're going to stay at the inn? I remembered you're the one who will always scream so loud when you saw a spider in your room_." I can picture her smirking when saying this sentence.

"Shut up Rion." I snapped, flustered.

"_Haha. Might as well you go and book a room before it's full_."

"Uhh, there's no way the inn will be full on freaking midnight." I raise an eyebrow.

"_Midnight?_"

"Yeah, it's like, I dunno, 12:50 a.m. here."

"_HELL YEAH WHY THINKING I THINK OF THAT? Why on earth I didn't thought of that?_"

"Uhh, I am on Earth you know."

" _Not funny at all, Rin, not funny_." Rion snapped back.

"Blah, whatever. I will go first then. I don't want to get molested at the street in midnight. Bye."

"_Bye, sweet dreams_."

"Sweet dreams,too"

"_It's afternoon here, you know that right?_" SHIT.

"I don't care. Bye~" With that I slammed the jewel close, which means I hung up the telephone or whatever you called it.

Hmmm, now what I need to do is to find a inn somewhere and stay for the night. I opened the map Rion gave me. Damn, I should have requested a digital one from Rion, that will be easier for me.

Hmmm, let's see. There's Hoshino Inn somewhere around the park. Uhh, the map says that I need to walk straight and turn left then turn right on the T-junction and blah blah blah.

Walk straight, turn left, turn right, blah blah blah…

Okay, I am lost. Great. The idiot-Kagamine-Rin is lost. Wait, isn't that the inn I am look for there? Right in front of me! Damn, I didn't notice for who-knows-how-long.

* * *

I walked in the inn, greeted by the counter girl.

"Uhh, I want a single bed room. Is it available?"

"Ah,yes. The right time miss. We just left the last room. Deposit please."

I handed her 600yen, a quarter of 2400 for a night in the single room.

"Here's your room key, miss."

Room 202 huh? I entered the lift, pressed the '2' button, which means the second floor. The lift opened, I walked straight away to my room and popped in my key then turn the knob to open the door.

Hmm, it seems quite clean here, I don't think there's any spider here.

I setted my luggage down, then flung to the bed, feeling exhausted of the events today.

Ewww, I am dirty, might as well take a warm, warm shower before I go to sleep. I unzipped my luggage, and took out my towel and things.

I turn the shower on. Ahhh... prefect temperature.

'_Tokyo, huh? It seems like a nice place here. This place doesn't seem bad for my future home._' I chuckled at that thought. Ahem, not the inn, idiots.

I wrapped myself in my towel, and went out to my room. I dressed myself in my pyjamas, ready to sleep.

Then from nowhere, under the bed I think, something black crawled out. It has eight legs. I was wrong. FREAKING WRONG. RION'S RIGHT THERE'S SPIDER IN HERE.

Then the whole night is covered with my screams.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

*** This park is really in Tokyo. I got the informations from Wikipedia.**

**** Anura is the scientific name of 'frog', I actually put 'Obseck', scientific name for orange, but I am not sure, so I put Anura instead. I found it funny to have a different name for Science in a different planet.**


	3. Chapter 2 : This isn't what I thought

**Well, I am sorry that I haven't update for so long, I am a student, I have tests you know. Uhh, this chapter turned out a bit strange, and rush, hope you guys don't mind.**

**Before I forget, Rin's age in this story is 15, not 16. Because I thought for a while, I think that it will be great if everything happened when Rin is 16 years old, because 17 or 18 will be too old. I am sorry for the mistake!**

**Thanks Takumisa-chan for checking my mistakes! (Even though it's Word who did most of the work)**

**Disclaimer : I didn't own Vocaloids nor Tokyo.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Ughhhhh mornings. I hated it to my nerves since I was born. Blahhhh, luckily I didn't have school, that makes morning better. _MUCH_ better.

I am pretty sure that there's bags under my eyes. Guess why? Yup, that spider. Ha, it made me screamed all night, causing the others yelling for me to shut up.

Great, first day in Tokyo, ruined.

You asked me how do I get rid of that spider? Well, that was easy. Just take a book or newspaper and hit it with it, and you will get a dead spider under it. Mission accomplished.

I got out of the bed, _bye-bye my fluffy bed…. _and got into the bathroom. Damn, I really hate mornings, except the fact I don't need to go to school.

There, done with my morning stuff, showering, brushing teeth, dressing, etc…. I dressed myself in a normal plain white one-piece, along with some pink frilly lace at the end of the dress and my favourite fluffy bow tied neatly in my hair. Damn, I look stunning. Not like I always wear skirts, but today is my fir— I mean, second day in Tokyo, might as well give a better impression. I bet that original-Rin-look can scare off people just with a look. Instead, today, I applied my mascara, put on my makeup and there, I look better!

"What should I do then?" I wondered aloud, while sitting on the bed cross-legged, while reading the advertising pamphlet. Congratulations, that _cute_ little spider just made me didn't dare to put my legs on the floor. Oh, sarcasm.

"Hey, this place seems to be fun!" I said to myself while pointing to Ueno Park (上野公園). Since I was now at a bit west of Tokyo, might as well go some places at western Tokyo.

"Ueno Park is famous for the many musuems found on its grounds, especially the _Tokyo National Museum_, the _National Museum for Western Art_, the _Tokyo Metropolitan Art Museum_ and the _National Science Museum_. It is also home to Ueno Zoo, Japan's first zoological garden...?" I read aloud on what the article had wrote, with the tone that made it seems like a question. This place seems like its interesting, it has lots of museums there, and also a zoo!

It settled, I am going to this place then!

*RING RING RING*

.

.

.

.

.

Damn, why does Rion always liked to call at this time? I picked it up, or what you guys called, snapped open the jewel.

"_Hey, Rin_."

"Oh, hey Rion. What makes you call me?" Oh great, if someone walked in,he or she will probably thought that I am crazy, because, right now, I am talking to a necklace.

"_That was mean, Rin. Best friend can't call each other to make sure they're fine? Nah, anyways, how are you doing there?_"

"No, not okay at all. You're right, Rion. There's really a spider here, but thank god it was killed by the amazing Rin Kagamine."

"_Really, Rin, you became more and more self-conscious after you left. Told you so._"

"Like, really, Rion? I have just left for two days, and I have changed so much? I bet you're wishing that you instead of me are here so you can change yourself and become not so violent. Luckily I am not there anymore~"

"_RIN KAGAMINE I WILL KILL YOU IF I SE__E YO—"_

"Okay okay, I get it."

"_So uh, what are you doing right now? Have you checked your to-do list?_"

Oh shit. I don't even remembered she gave me that list until now.

"U-uh y-yeah. I d-did." 'Where did I even put the list?'I asked myself while digging the luggage.

"_Really? You seem….suspicious. Tell me what are the next thing you're going to do now?_" Rion questioned.

"U-uhh, ch-check the b-boxes?"

"_Rin, that was funny_."

Wait…Is that…. a note lying in my bag….?

"AHA! I FOUND IT!" I screamed while pulling out the note out of my luggage. Opps, that was a bit loud. I don't think Rion heard it….I think.

"_Found it? Rin, what di—"_

"NOTHING, RION, NOTHING AT ALL! EVERYTHING PREFECTLY FINE HERE! NO WORRIES!" Wow, I particularly screamed the sentence.

"_Are you sure, Rin? You sound like you have just seen a gho—_"

"Yep, pretty sure! And the next thing I am going to do is to register at the school, find a job and rent a home right?"

"Rin, I know you lost the note then you found it lying in your luggage and now you're relieved that you found it so I wouldn't mad at you, am I correct?"

How the heck did she even know it?

"N-nope, n-no at a-all," I suttered. Bad choice.

"_Are you sure? Really, really sure~?_" She's smirking, really.

"E-erm, y-yea—FINE,I ADMIT I LOST IT AND FOUND IT IN MY BAG! YOUR SMIRK IS KILLING ME!" I yelled.

"_That's much better, and Rin, I am not smirking_," replied Rion. She is not?

"Woah, okay. Need to go anyways. It's like, I don't know, 10:40 or something here."

"_AM or PM?_"

"What do you think?"

"_PM._"

"I should totally just hang up the necklace or telephone. It's AM, idiot."

"_I called it necklace_."

"I hate you, a really that kind."

"_It's not my fault anyways."_

"No, it is"

"_Is not"_ She snapped back.

"It is." Am I not going to give up so easily. Watch it, Rion.

"_Is not." _

"It is."

"_Is not." _

"It is."

"_Is not." _

"Is not"

"_It is —wait, what?"_

"You lose, my dear Rion," I said, smirking.

"_YOU CHEATER!"_

"No, it just you are way too *cough*stupid*cough*"

_"YOU DID NOT JUST SAID THAT."_

"Well, Rion, everyone know that you are stupid, even yourself know it. Just accept the fact, Rion, just accept it."

_"You b******d."_

"Woah, Rion, calm down. Deep breath, yes, deep breath. Ahhh~"

_"I will let you go this time, next time, you will get it."_

"Awww Rion, that's sweet of you~"

_"Should I take that as an insult or a compliment?_

"An insult, of course. —wait, deep breath."

_"I will kill you someday, I swear."_

"Chill, girl. I gotta go, Rion. Help me kill that jerk won't you~?"

_"Sure thing, girl."_

After that, I slammed to jewel shut. Oh my god, I have no idea should I call it necklace or telephone. But since Rion called it necklace, it is then!

I looked at myself in the mirror. It's the cheerful-normal-Rin reflecting.

Guys, you must have been thinking, why do I look so cheerful, even though so many things had happened? Even I saw that scene? Even Len had replaced me?

Really, look at me, closely. What am I wearing? That's a mask, you are correct. A mask that hide the truth behind it, hide all the emotions. No one knows what am I thinking nor how do I felt, I hid it, everything, using this mask.

Inside my heart, I was hurt badly, like someone just slapped me right across the face. It hurts so much, so much that I felt like I can't breathe, like I am in space, lack of oxygen. I wanted to cry, but the tears had dried, and they don't seem that they wanted to come out at the moment.

Why? Why did he treat me like this? What have I ever do?

The aim I came here, is, well, everyone knows that, to avoid Len. I am scared, scared that he will tell me personally, scared that the emotion that I tried to hide so long will burst out the moment he tell me. Those words are like poison, just begging me to breathe in, and wanting me to die under his hand. I don't want, I don't want to seem like a weakling in front of him, that's why I came here, to show him that, I, Rin Kagamine, can live without him.

But then, the moment I stepped into Tokyo, I knew deeply, my decision was wrong. Tokyo wasn't look like how the pictures had shown, it was actually a big, big city filled with talented peoples. How am I, a innocent girl who only knows how to sing, and doesn't even know how to work for money, going to live here?

No, I am not regretting. I promised myself, Rion, everyone who trusted me, that I am going to live myself, work myself, handle everything myself, and I am going to keep my promise, I am not going to disappoint them.

* * *

"Haaaa~!"

Life was hard. Now then I know why people keep saying this. I have been walking on the street for, like hours, and I can't even find the school Rion registered for me. Don't ask me how, she always has her ways. IT'S THE SECOND TIME THAT I GOT LOST, and I am positive that I will get lost for a few more times, or many, many times.

It was lucky that they actually uses the same language as us. And good for me because, I never thought of the communicating problem, until I reached here. Great.

After walking on the street for hours, it's now 3:37p.m. _Woah, three hours, good job, legs!_ I decided to ask some stranger where the heck was this school located. No, I didn't forget that Rion told me not to talk to strangers but hello, it's middle of the street, it's not like I will got kidnapped if I talked to them, and the others wouldn't help. (A/N: Kids, don't learn, bad example)

I asked a random stranger, and I called him Stranger A.

"Hello, may I ask where does this school located?"

"Oh, you go straight, turn left at the junction, then cross the bridge, then turn right at the T-junction and…." Stranger A replied. "—hello? Are you listening?"

"Oh yes, thank you very much."

Then I followed Stranger A's instruction. Walking straight, turn left, cross the bridge, turn right, etc etc…..

"Ah, at last!" I sighed in relief. Great, I found the school! Wow, it's certainly big, no, HUGE!

I walked along the corridor, following the signs hanging on the ceiling. Turn right huh? If those signs weren't there, I would have got missing, _again_. Blah whatev—hey is this the principal's room?

It is! Aren't I lucky?

* * *

I knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I poked my head in to the room. Nice, and tidy.

"Ah, Rin, is it? Your friend just phoned me that you will arrive soon. Come in and have a seat please."

"Uhh, sure." I replied.

"Please fill this form for me, thank you."

And I began filling. Really, what kind of form asks for your weight?

"There you go."

"Thanks. Please suit yourself while I go and take your uniform."

"Ah, yes, of course." It's a manner to answer, so I did. No, I didn't explore the room like you imagine, I sat on the chair quietly instead, thank you very much.

" There you go Rin. You can start your class the next week."

"Yes, thank you." I said, while turning the door knob. It's Wednesday today, class didn't start until Monday, that means I have four days for me to find a job.

Tokyo, huh?

I don't think it seems as bad as I first see it. Well, we will see then.

* * *

**Again, thanks for reading. You may review if you wish.**

**See you next chapter!**


End file.
